Never More
by Sci F.I. Warper
Summary: (one-shot) Ever wonder what Bobby was thinking when his mom said, "Have you tried not being a mutant" Well, here's a glimpse of that and the rest of Bobby's thoughts in that conversation. PleaseR


I just wrote this as a spir of the moment kind of a deal. I hope you like it. Oh, I apologies if the quotes are not completely correct.

* * *

" Mom, Dad, There's something I need to tell you." 

_The biggest understatement of my life. There's something I need to tell you. Don't worry it's nothing big, just that my best friend, my girlfriend, Logan, and I are on the run from some operatives carrying guns. The fact that I watched countless, masked men get hacked to death by Logan's claws. I nearly got killed a couple of times and, oh yeah, I also happen to be a mutant. In other words Bording School from Hell?_

_Don't get me wrong Xavier's is probably my favorite place in the world. Considering everything that's been going on against mutants I've felt safer there then I've ever been. That is I was safer. Okay, I've got to derail that train of though. Focus, Bobby, Focus!_

" You see we thought Bobby was going to a school for the gifted."

_Oh, no. It's the tone._

" Bobby is gifted."

_I can feel Rogue stiffen as she says those words. I look at her in admiration. Or is it because I'm pleading. It's bad enough now had to be the time I tell them. I mean I wanted to tell them but only after. After... It wasn't suppose to be time._

" We know that it's just... We still love you, Bobby."

_I look dead at my mom. At least I think its my mom. Now I'm not so sure Was this the same person who used to tuck me into bed? The same one who used to seperate me and Ronnie? Did my being gone change so much? Cause now when I look into her eyes I don't see compassion I see fear. It's a fear I'm used to. I've seen it a lot, especially from those I'm trying to help, like the jerk at the museum. But this, it's all new to me. Mom, I'm wanting to scream, it's me, it's your little boy._

" It's just this mutant problem..."

"What Problem!"

_There goes Logan. I've been getting a growing respect for the guy. I mean he did save Rogue, and me. And he is right, we aren't a problem. Aren't we? Still the remark stung cold as, if you'll forgive the pun, ice._

" It's complicate."

_What? So now I'm complicated? MOM, what are you trying to say?_

" But you should see what Bobby can do."

_Thanks, Rogue. Thanks for pushing the part I'm gonna hate. Before I can evenstop to think how best to present I find myself touching my mom's cup. That's where I remember it from. It was her favorite, my grandmother gave it to her as a Christmas present. Just as I'm thinking how ironic this is I feel the ice flow out of me. _

_My mom gasps. Not a good sign. She drops my 'iced tea' in her saucer. She's muttering my name, definitely not good. I want so bad to comfort her, but I'm afraid she'll recoil at my touch._

_I find myself saying, _" That's not all I can do."

_Humor, humor is good. Comforts all. Ronnie, wait. I watch my kid brother storm of to his room. I feel the sharp tinge of guilt as my parents look back at me. How was I suppose to know? Why are they blaming me._

" This is all my fault."

_Mom. Don't blame yourself. It's no one's fault. _

" Actually it's males that carrying and pass on the X-gene. So technically it's his fault."

_Shut up, John. If you haven't noticed this is a difficult situation here. Be patient, Bobby, he's just letting off steam. Actually you should be impressed he retained that information. You never know what he's going to say next. Then the words that will mark me for the rest of my life. Even now they hang over me like a death sentence._

" Bobby, have you tried...not being a mutant?"

_Now I know. It wouldn't mattered if I had come with all the control of the world. Or if mutants were excepted and finally at peace with humanity. It wouldn't have mattered because I knew. I knew then that no matter what I did I would never be their son again. Never their Bobby. Now and forevermore I was the Iceman._


End file.
